


The full moon and us

by Prawnperson



Category: Pirates! In an Adventure with Scientists! (2012)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Monster! AU, Ragdolls, Stitches, Were-Creatures, if anyone doesn’t want to read that, scarf sews himself up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Monster! Au where the Pirate Captain is a werebear and the pirate with a scarf is a ragdoll. Fluff and nonsense ahoy.
Relationships: Pirate Captain/Pirate with a Scarf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The full moon and us

**Author's Note:**

> This might have another chapter...

“The moon will be coming up soon.”

The Captain says. His tone, the pirate with a scarf thinks, is pleasant. He always sounds so calm about it, for once leaving the dramatics to the side in favour of simply waiting for the inevitable. 

“Looks like she’ll be a long one tonight.”

“Probably. You’ve locked up our good hams, haven’t you?”

The pirate with a scarf laughs, nodding. The sky is dark, the stars twinkling and reflecting off the water in readiness for the moon to take centre stage. 

Transformations have never bothered the Captain, especially not since becoming a pirate. He rarely remembers what happens during them but, according to most of the crew and a few other people who have just so happened to see him in this state, he is more like a large dog than a bear. He likes to think he would object to that if it didn’t seem like such a nice compliment. Only recently, however, he has become more than a little scared of hurting someone else on the boat, in particular his Number Two, who frequently winds up with some kind of injury that needs to be sewn up or patched over by the morning.

“I don’t want a repeat of last time...”

“I keep telling you, think nothing of it. That was just a little accident. Besides,”

The pirate with a scarf holds out his arm, rolling up his sleeve to reveal an elegant line of baste stitches in dark, caramel brown thread.

“I’m all patched up now! Good as new. No harm done.”

“But...I mean, what if it had been someone else? Another member of the crew? I could have hurt them...really badly...”

Something in the Captain’s chest tightens as the moon begins to rise. Sure enough, he can feel a tingling sensation in his fingertips. That’s always where it starts. 

“You would never. I’d say you’re more teddy than grizzly.”

“You really think?”

The pirate with a scarf leans forwards and pecks a small kiss to his forehead.

“I do.”

He’s about to lean in for a longer kiss whenever the tingling feeling turns to a sting, his sharp nails growing longer as if trying to match his teeth, now forming hard fangs in his mouth.

“Nnnghh...Number Two...”

“It’s alright. You’re ok. I’ll be right here for you whenever you wake up.”

And with that, the Captain’s vision begins to blur.

———

When he opens his eyes again, the early morning sunlight is streaming down onto the deck. His head feels a little bit sore, but no worse than a minor hangover. It must have been one of his better nights.

“Number Two...”

He groans, sitting up with a wince when he immediately spots a set of claw marks on the deck beneath him. Not a good sign at all. He only has to look around for a few moments before he spots the pirate with a scarf sitting as he often does on the stairs. His legs are stretched out in front of him. The Captain’s eyes widen when he sees why.

Rising to his feet, the Captain makes his way over to the pirate with a scarf, wrapping his arms around him from behind and leaning into the soft fabric of his neck.

“Careful, sir. Don’t sneak up on me when I’m using my nice thread.”

“I told you. I hurt you again, didn’t I? Last night?”

Much to his surprise, the pirate with a scarf shakes his head. The Captain gazes down at the gash in his leg, exposing stuffing and the occasional piece of shredded newspaper. It’s already large and yet a fair portion of it has already been sewn, the needle poised over another patch of blue cotton.

“But, your leg-“

“I snagged it on that bloody nail on your office doorframe. It’s a deathtrap, that thing, I swear it. On the bright side, look at that.”

He gestures to his ankle which, miraculously, seems to have been completely sewn up and tied off in the ten seconds they spent talking.

“I tried out a herringbone stitch. What do you think?”

The Captain runs his thumb along the neatly raised lilac thread and smiles a smile full of sharp teeth.

“It’s lovely...Number Two, about last night...I didn’t do anything odd, did I?”

“Oh, no, not much.”

The pirate with a scarf says as he packs his pin holder into his sewing box again.

“You growled at some seagulls, clawed at the mast, ate a moth. Pretty much everything you do as a person.”

“Haha. Hilarious.”

Despite his teasing, the Captain still keeps his arms wrapped around his Number Two’s waist, leaning against his shoulder as they enjoy the rare calm of the early morning.

“Did I sleep at all?”

“Yeah, you went down about two o’clock. I...sort of did, too...”

The Captain gives him a puzzled look.

“You just looked really comfortable and I didn’t want to leave you alone...and I sort of leant against you and...then I woke up about ten minutes ago...”

It’s with that flustered confession that the Captain decides that maybe full moons aren’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m ashamed to admit one of the reasons I made Scarf a ragdoll is because he reminds me of Sally from NBC. Thank you for reading! Comments are much appreciated.


End file.
